One Heart Is Lonely
by JAZZirvette
Summary: A story involving a few new characters at Hogwarts, a new House, a newset of rules, new relationships, a new ALMOST everything. Although, some things just never change. Also,the inevitable shocking relevation of the truth.Look Mom! I made a new friend!
1. Chapter 1

Its a new story, I hope you enjoy it! (: Please send me reviews to tell me if i should stop this series and post another one! (: LOVE&HUG&KISSES.  
-JAZZirvette♥

---

"Everything you own in the box to the left, in the closet, that's my stuff-" Irvette turned down her radio when she heard a knock on her door.

"Irvette dear, breakfast is ready. Oh, and I hear your Hogwarts letters came in today." The familiar voice belonging to her personal maid traveled through the door.

"Thanks Anna! She shouted, stretching a little before jumping out of bed and into the bathroom. She cleaned up quickly and ran down the staircase to the living room, past the library, into the dining room.

"Morning Dad. Morning Mother." she greeted cheerily.

"Morning sweetheart." her Dad greeted back and her mother only nodded.

She sat down on the seat that her butler pulled out. "Thanks Craig." She smiled at him.

"No problem Irvette miss." Craig poured her a cup of milk as always, and Anna brought her, her breakfast. "Thanks." Anna and Craig took a short bow and stepped out of the dining room.

"Here, your Hogwarts letter came in this morning." Mother passed her, her letter.

"Thanks." She took it from her mother, not taking a single glance at the letter as she settled in on the table, and carried on with her food.

"Morning Dad, Mother. Morning Ircky baby." Her twin brother, Zelos, called out from behind her. He is the only one that gets away with calling her Ircky.

"Morning Zecky." She greeted her brother with his own nickname she gave him since young, her mouth full of cereal as she picked up the Daily Prophet that Dad just put down.

"Morning young man." Her dad greeted.

"Morning darling. Here, your Hogwarts letter. Just came in this morning." Their mother greeted, handing him his letter.

Zelos sat down, and snapped his fingers, and his own personal maid, Molly came and place his breakfast before him. "Thanks."

"So when exactly are we leaving?" Zelos asked, downing a cup of pumpkin juice himself.

"The first thing tomorrow morning." dad said. Irvette choke slightly on the cereal-in-milk that she was having.

"So soon?" Zelos and Irvette blurted.

"I'm afraid so sweetheart. The ministry is short on hand with the current fuss about Voldie's return." Dad said, and saw her mother shuddering at the nickname Dad gave to the 'evil villain', Voldermort.

"Stupid Voldie. He's nothing but trouble." Zelos commented, taking a large bite on his sandwich.

"Have we bought our new house yet?" Irvette asked, cleaning her mouth, and gesturing gently to Anna to clean up. Anna came by quickly and cleared the mess she made.

"We're in the midst of it. Not to worry. You both will be shipped off to Hogwarts as soon as we reach. I have spoken to Albus about your sleeping arrangements already. There should not be a problem." Dad said.

Albus Dumbledore. What Irvette know about him is that he is really old, he was headmaster of Hogwarts every since her parents' time. She thinks that he is nice, since Dad speaks really highly of him. That's about all, for now. She was going to study there with her dearest twin brother for the last 3 years of their studying years.

"Well, I'll be in my room if you need me." Irvette said, standing up.

"Me too." Zelos said, getting up as well.

"Nah, you guys will be at Diagon Alley the entire afternoon to purchase your necessary items listed in your letters. And really guys, I would be excited if I were either of you. Hogwarts is a wonderful school to be in. I was really excited when I first got my letter." Dad said, smiling proudly. "And I graduated excited and satisfied. I must say, it grooms wonderful wizards and witches."

"We know." both Zelos and Irvette said.

"Well, enough of that, money pouches on the study table. Collect them on your way to your rooms. I suggest you leave soon, you sure don't want to wait till noon when every one's going to rush there." Mother said, placing a hand on Dad's shoulder. Zelos and Irvette shrugged.

"See you Dad. Mother." Irvette said, kissing her Dad and Mother on the cheek.

Irvette left with Zelos. As they passed the library, she grabbed the red money pouch, and Zelos grabbed the black one.

"See you down in the living room fireplace in 15 minutes time." Zelos said, as he ascended the stairs that led to his room.

"Yeah." she replied, climbing her own flight of stairs into her room. She took a quick bath and changed into a pair of faded skinny jeans, a gold belt, a white tank top that had a small yellow butterfly at the side, a low heel pointed toe dress shoe. She brushed her slightly wavy urban colored hair, applied a little bit of mascara, bronze eye shadow, and skin colored lip gloss. She pulled her gold locket over her head and let it rest nicely slightly below the center of her chest. She opened the locket and on the right, was a picture of three babies, her eldest brother whom she has never met since she was a baby, her twin brother, and herself. On the left of the locket was three names, Darius Ludovic Throne, Zelos Tertius Throne, and Irvette Tertia Throne, the name of her eldest brother, her twin brother and herself. With one last satisfied look in the mirror, Irvette grabbed her coat, wand, money pouch, and her Hogwarts acceptance letter. She went down to the fireplace that they were supposed to meet at. When she reached the fireplace, Zelos was already there, dressed in jeans and a white shirt.

"About bloody time. Come on. We'll go together." Zelos said, holding her hand as he grabbed a handful of floo powder.

In a second's time, they were at Diagon ally, and already starting to walk to the shops.

"Alright. We need 3 sets of school uniforms, 2 robes, and a dress robe for guys. And it says here that girl should include a gown or dress suitable for a formal gathering. Alright. We'll get these first, then we'll get books, ingredients for potions, parchments, quills, and what-nots." Zelos said, going through the list quickly.

Irvette nodded, and the two of them proceeded to the robe shop.

"Morning dears. How can I help you?" the lady in the shop asked, smiling brightly.

"We need 3 sets of Hogwarts uniform each, 2 sets of robes. And for her, a dress or gown, and for me, a dress robe." Zelos said, walking towards the rack that had many different dress robes.

"Ahh. Hogwarts students! What houses are you both in?" the lady asked.

"We're transfer students. Surely you have something for us?" Zelos asked, still going through the rack.

"Of course. Which one of you wants your measurements done first?" the lady asked.

"She will." Zelos said, nodding to Irvette. Irvette shrugs and steps up to the platform that the lady was gesturing at. And with a wave of that lady's wand, a few pieces of measuring tapes appeared and started their measurements, and a magic quill and parchment took the measurements down. When the measuring was done, Irvette stepped down from the platform.

"Ahh, if only I had a figure like you young lady. Exquisite. Quite a figure darling." the lady said.

"Thanks?" Irvette said, walking towards the rack that had gowns and dresses.

"Get something in a deep green alright?" Zelos said, stepping up the platform himself.

"Why?" Irvette asked, stopping at the blue dress that she saw.

"Because I'm getting a deep green dress robe." Zelos said, grinning.

"And I have to get it in the same color because?" Irvette grinned back. Her brother always preferred to dress alike, or at least in the same color.

"Because you love me Ircky baby." Zelos grinned.

"Can't deny that. Why don't you choose it for me? I'm too lazy." Irvette said, sitting on one of the plush chairs in the shop.

"Fine. And I do everything for you because?" Zelos asked.

"Because you love me. Only because you love me." Irvette said, smiling.

"Ahh, quite a muscular body you have young man. Well, wait for a few moments while I get your uniforms done. And for your robes too. Take a look in the second rack from the fourth row to the right for your deep green dresses darlings. I'll be right back." the lady said, hurrying off to the back of the shop.

"Well, let's see. What do we have here? Hmm. This looks good, this too, oh and this, how about this, I'm sure you'll look good in this, try this.." Zelos said

Irvette ended up with 7 dresses to try.

"Go on, hurry up, we don't have all day." Zelos said, pushing her into the changing room and slamming the door shut.

"I wouldn't take long if you chose only one dress Zecky." Irvette said, rolling her eyes as she changed into the first dress. It was a very long and elegant dress. She stepped out, and Zelos snorted.

"You look old. Next one please." Zelos said, still snorting away.

"You chose this hideous thing anyway." Irvette pouted, changing into the next one.

She tried on two other dresses, and finally, she got the reaction she wanted.

Irvette walked out of the dressing room for the fifth time, and saw that Zelos was only staring.

"Well? Hurry up so I can try the next dress." Irvette said, tired of trying to get into the elaborated dresses before this one. This one was by far the easiest to get into.

"Have you seen yourself? There's no need to try any other dresses. This one is just, wow." Zelos said, directing her to the front of the full length mirror.

Irvette gasp as she saw herself in the mirror. It was a spaghetti strapped dress that ends in a slant line from her right mid thigh to her left calf. It hugged her body, and showed her great figure, although Irvette was slightly uncomfortable with the slight dip in the chest line.

"It's pretty." Irvette commented.

"You're pretty Ircky baby, you just need to have more confidence in yourself sometimes." Zelos said, pushing her into the dressing room once more.

"I do have confidence alright. And I do think that I'm pretty." Irvette said.

"Not the kind of pretty guys think you are. Change quickly. I'll be outside. Our robes should be done already." Zelos said, walking to the counter.

When Irvette was done, another witch took the dresses from her except the one that she wanted. Irvette passes the dress to her brother who pays for it while she goes through the shoes in the shop. She ended up buying a deep green strappy heels and 2 black mary janes flats.

By the end of their shopping trip, they were too exhausted to say, let alone do anything. So they both headed home without a word.

"Home so soon? I half expected the both of you to drag yourselves back in another 3 hours." dad commented as he saw the both of them trudge into the living room and sprawl themselves on the couches.

"Don't talk about. I cannot take another step. Where's molly? There you are. I need a cup of something that'll keep me refreshed. Anything. I need to drink." Zelos demanded, breathing heavily from the exhaustion from all the walking.

"Yes Zelos sire. How about you Irvette misses?" Molly asked.

"Oh, I'll have anything he has then. Thank you." Irvette said, smiling wearily.

"Honestly. Teenagers nowadays lack the spirit of youth. What ever happened to all your zest for life?" Dad said, obviously mocking the both of them.

"Honestly dad. We're just glad that we get by each day without anymore than we can take." Irvette said, rolling her eyes.

"When I was your age, I could shop for ages with your mother, and we'll still be at it when we come home." Dad said with a grin on his face.

"If that was something sick you were talking about dad, we really didn't need to know. And plus, there are more things to get now than in your years. More books, more ingredients for potions, more cauldron types, more everything. Took us a miracle to get everything on that list without dying of exhaustion." Zelos said, taking a sip from the drink that Molly brought for us.

"Thanks Molly. Ahh, that does feel good. What's that?" Irvette asked.

"Irvette misses, that would be a refreshing potion." Molly answered with a short bow.

"You guys will learn how to differentiate such potions when you're in Hogwarts. Oh right. Do start packing. All the work should be done by tonight." Dad said, not lifting even a brow from his book.

"Yes father." Both Irvette and Zelos answered and went up their own stairs to their rooms to start packing.

But both of them fell right asleep immediately after they reached their rooms, and awoke to a frightening sight.

-  
s

I really hope you enjoyed it! (: Please review! kthxbye! 3 


	2. Chapter 2

Remember to review. I'll post faster if you guys review more! I promise:  
LOVE&HUG&KISSES!  
-JAZZirvette♥

---

Irvette opened her eyes and all she could see was darkness. Her head was spinning with every step she took, trying to reach the switch. But she seemed to never reach the wall. "Where's that blasted switch?" she muttered under her breath.

"Ircky baby?" she heard from the background. She spun around trying to find out where that voice came from.

"Z-Zecky? Where are you? Where are we? Why is it so dark?" Irvette asked, turning round and round on the spot to try and figure out where her brother was.

"I don't know Icky. I don't know. Don't move. Just keep talking. I'll try to get to you." Zelos said, and Irvette stood still, she heard shuffling of her brother's feet and she felt herself letting go of the breath she didn't know she had held.

"I'm scared Zecky. I'm scared." Irvette said, starting to tear.

"I know Ircky. Don't worry. I'll find you." Zelos said, trying his best to figure out where his precious sister stood.

"Where do you think dad and mother is at? Zecky?" Irvette called out when she felt and heard no movement.

"I think I'm getting close. Keep talking Ircky." Zelos said, not caring at that moment where their parents were. Getting to his sister was the most important thing now. He could hear every hint of panic in her voice.

But he just could not find his princess. With every passing moment, it was excruciating for both Zelos and Irvette. Zelos could not stop blaming himself for the state they were in, and he felt like he was being driven to his wit's end, being unable to find Irvette, unable to assure her that everything was alright, that their parents were fine, and that this was only a dream. And Irvette was just panicking with each moment, more and more, for fear of her brother's safety and her parents' safety.

When Irvette felt a hand on her back, her heart leaped with uncertainty, and then relief when she felt the familiar arms of her brother's around her waist. Tears started falling uncontrollably down her face as they held each other.

"Found you." Zelos said, hugging her tight.

"Thank Merlin. Zelos. Thank Merlin." Irvette hugged him back tightly, crying into his chest.

"I love you." Zelos said, feeling a tear fall from his eyes. He never felt more relief than he was feeling, hugging his sister close.

"I love you too." Irvette said, heart filled with worry for her parents, now that she found her brother.

"Come on, we'll try to feel our way out." Zelos said, guiding Irvette by the waist, with one arm outstretched to feel the surroundings.

"What about dad and mother? Are they alright?" Irvette asked, following Zelos gingerly.

"I really don't know Ircky. I pray and hope they are alright. For now, we just need to get the hell out of here alright? Come on." Zelos said, pulling her closer.

"Thank Merlin you found me Zecky. I'll never know what to do without you." Irvette said, walking along.

"You're my sister. I'll find you where ever you may be, and bring you back to me safely." Zelos said, determined to find an exit for the both of them.

Irvette couldn't say anything. She was so touched. Her brother was always there for her, no matter what, and he has never failed her, she believed that this was not going to be the first time anyway. "Thank you." She whispered, her tears doing their own version free-falling now.

"Don't need to thank me you silly girl. I'll do it only for one reason, and that is because I love you." Zelos whispered, and stopped abruptly.

"Zecky?" Irvette called out, surprised by the abrupt stop.

But Zelos didn't not respond. Irvette heard a click and she inhaled sharply. Then light came streaming through.

After a the both of them adjusted to the light, they found that they were in their own library. And the library was in a mess.

"Zec-" Irvette started as she turned towards her brother, but she found herself being hugged tight to the chest of her brother. She felt her brother take deep breaths, as though to calm himself down. But Irvette knew that he was crying.

"I love you so much Ircky. You have no idea how helpless I felt when I couldn't find you, when I couldn't assure you that we would be safe. I would have no idea what I would do if I lost you. I would destroy myself and the world to search for you and to make sure you're safe. Ircky.." Zelos said, crying.

Zelos noticed that they were covered with injuries and cuts, but were not that serious.

Not known to the twins that were holding each other close, thanking Merlin for each other's existence, a dark figure apparated back to his master, remorse filled his heart, his compassion filled eyes closed as a lone tear fell from his eye, and whispers, "I'm sorry Zelos, I'm sorry Irvette. I failed you and your father and your mother and most importantly, I failed Darius. I failed to protect you, all of you. I'm so sorry."

---

A short one, hope you liked it! Review please? kthxbye! (: 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter. (: Although I would love to! 3 LOVE&HUG&KISSES! PLEASE REVIEW!  
-JAZZirvette♥ 

---

Irvette and Zelos found themselves at the minister of magic's office a few hours later, informed about the death of both their parents, how and when and who. To their horror, Zelos's personal maid, Molly, was the one who was responsible of drugging the both of them, and hauling them to safety before proceeding with the plan to eliminate both their parents with the help of her fellow death eaters. Having their parents' will read out to them, proved to be more taxing on their health than most expected. It left Zelos in a weakened state, and Irvette unconscious after hearing the news regarding their parents' death, and Zelos blaming himself for not being quick enough to catch her. He now sat vigilant at the side of her bed, refusing to budge.

A number of people that Zelos did not know existed came to see them both. All announcing their condolences. But Zelos could not even be bothered to look up from his sister's pale face, not even when they tried to pry him off his sister, or threatening him with her life. He could only hold on to her cold, clammy hand, praying and wishing she would wake quickly.

"Zelos sire. It is most advisable to get some rest yourself. We would still be here, to take care of her." Craig, their butler called out. Craig himself, along with Anna, Irvette's personal maid, were covered with injuries, but both insisted to check on their dearest misses. They were the only ones that Zelos acknowledged, but did not trust them enough to leave Irvette alone with them.

"Yes sire, it is surely taxing on yourself to remain vigilant by her side for so long, do let us do our part and take-"Anna tried, but was cut off rudely by Zelos.

"I can't trust anyone now can I? For all I know, you would murder the both of us while I'm resting." Zelos said, a stubborn look deeply etched on his face, along with the pain of losing one's loved ones in a matter of hours.

Craig was getting upset as he counted the minutes that passed as they tried to convince Zelos. Both himself and Anna were worried sick for that ignorant boy their sweet misses.

"Look here sonny boy. I am saying this, once and for all. Now that master has handed my services down to you and misses. I hope you do understand. I have been in this family far longer than you've had. And no matter how and what stupid ideas you have in your head about the both of us having ulterior motives for trying to care of young misses, I suggest you take them out of that tiny head of yours and toss it out the window before I smack your head. Do you get me? Now move aside and rest. Anna will tend to Irvette misses. And you, will get that cut on your head fixed. Now." Craig said.

Zelos looked at Craig intently, hoping to find some sort of hint that he was going to hurt Irvette, but found none. With a sigh, he stood up and walked towards Craig, letting Anna fuss over the pillows under Irvette's head and the way they positioned the bed, and all sorts. He walked towards Craig who sighed. Zelos's eyes widened in shock when the old butler hugged him tightly.

"Let it out sonny boy, let it out." Craig said, patted him on his back.

"I'm not-" Zelos said, prying away from the man's embrace, but when he looked at the man's eyes, an uncontrollable feeling came over him, and he felt tears prickling at his eyes, his heart, sore from all the holding in, and soon, he was crying an ocean of tears into the butler's coat.

"There there young man. It's going to be alright." Craig said, patting him on the back as he felt Zelos starting to slow down in his rapid crying abilities.

"Irvette misses? Oh you're awake. Thank merlins. Come here sweetie, let me-" Zelos froze as he heard Anna voice speaking Irvette's name. he spun around quickly and rushed towards the bed, pushing Anna aside, and immediately held Irvette's hand.

"Ircky. It's me, Zecky, how are you feeling? Do you need a drink? How about-"

"Zecky, Zecky, Zelos Tertius Throne. I'm fine. Stop talking for a while. My head is spinning." Irvette said with a frown.

"Thank Merlin. Oh Ircky. I was worried sick." Zelos said, brushing s strand of her urban hair aside, staring at her blue grey eyes.

"Of course you did. Why haven't you gotten that cut fixed?" Irvette asked, brushing Zelos's own urban fringe aside and outlining the scab of the cut.

"I tried misses, but he was most uncooperative." Craig said, walking towards the bed, tears in his eyes, relief filling his soul.

"Craig. Of course. And Anna. Zecky is the most stubborn man I have met, aside from da- aside from, aside from-" Irvette trailed off.

"Your Dad. He was the most stubborn man anyone could meet, and he married the most understanding woman. When she died, he found the next most demanding woman ever to live on this earth, apart from your grandmother. And the three of them loved you both very much. Including your demanding grandmother." Craig smiled.

The four of them stood silent for a while.

"We'll get through this just fine, wouldn't we?" Irvette whispered.

"Yes we will." Zelos said, not really sure in his heart if he could, but he would, for his precious sister.

A knock on the door made Irvette jump a little, her heart was still unsteady from all the information and happenings around her.

"Come on in." Zelos said. The door opened to reveal a man in his 20s, with urban hair just like the twins, and the same features that their father had once had. Like an instinct, Irvette reached for her locket.

"Sorry about coming by at this time." the man said.

"Who are you?" Zelos asked, his curiosity grew as her noticed the resemblance of that man to his very own father.

"That is, your brother, your eldest brother." Craig said, stepping forward and extended his hand to the man.

"Darius Ludovic Throne." Irvette whispered.

"Yeah, that would be me." the man said, taking Craig's hand and shaking it, and then takes a step towards the bed.

"You have the same hair, same grey blue eyes. You look like, Dad." Irvette said, staring in disbelief.

"I guess I inherited all his looks, well, from the looks of it, so did the both of you. Except, Irvette, your face is narrow-"

"Like mum's." Irvette finished for Darius.

"You've grown to be like her too. From the frequent visits I've made to your house." Darius said, smiling as he held his baby sister's hand for the first time in ages.

"You've been to our house? That's impossible." Zelos said.

"Oh, remember uncle Darry? That would be me. Disguised to visit you guys. I promised Dad that I would not make my identity known to either of you without permission, or more like when he's alive. As you both know, I was a let down in the family. Only in Dad's will was I allowed to visit you, in my own identity." Darius said, a sad smile hanging on his lips.

"But that's in the past now right? You have changed, have you not?" Irvette asked, looking kindly at her brother.

"That's where you resemble mum so much. You are the most understanding person I have met, apart from our late mother. And yes, I have changed. And I am here to tell you that we are now, one family, and, I would be your guardian." Darius said, smiling.

"D-do you have the locket too?" Irvette asked, hoping he did. Her Dad once told her that the locket she held was given to both her brothers too.

Irvette's heart was beating fast as she saw Darius dip his hand into his coat and pulled out a gold locket, just like her own. She turned to look at Zelos, and he too had his locket in his hands. Irvette looked at her own, and with that, tears of joy filled her eyes, and fell onto the sheets.

"You found us." Irvette said, as she looked up towards her elder brother. Irvette couldn't help but cry when Darius gathered Zelos and herself and hugged them both.

"Yes, I've found you both." he said.

Zelos was happy, although there was a nagging feeling in his heart, he chose to ignore it. Now that he found his brother, they were a family now. If only mum and Dad were still alive. They would be one big happy family.

---

Another short one. Review please? 3 kthxbye! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Another short one. A long one will be coming soon! (: LOVE&HUG&KISSES! -JAZZirvette♥

---

The funeral was one physically and mentally overwhelming experience for both Zelos and Irvette. But Darius was there to make sure that everything went as planned. Only problem was when the casket was going to lower their coffins into their resting grounds. Irvette had gone berserk, saying how they should not be buried in the ground. It took them great efforts to pry her off the coffin, telling her how disrespectful it is to the deceased, and how they would not be able to rest in peace at this rate. She finally relaxed when Zelos held her close to his heart, letting her cry with all her might until she fell asleep in his arms, and they lowered the coffins into the ground, and sealed it with magic so that no one could disrupt their resting place.

After the funeral, they were told to pack up and were sent off to Hogwarts to start school.

---

"Irvette misses, Zelos sire, I wish you both luck in your studies and life from here on. And do remember that we are just an owl away. Send us a letter whenever you are free. And if you need consent for anything and your brother is unable to give it to you since he is a teacher in Hogwarts, remember that Craig and Anna are here to help. Alright?" Craig said, passing them each a letter.

"Read those when you guys are at Hogwarts alright? Take care from here on Irvette misses. And you too Zelos sire. We will keep your house clean and ready for you to return in your breaks." Anna said.

"Craig, Anna, you have no idea how much I want thank you guys, but I just can't find the right words to say, or the right thing to do to express my thanks. Thank you." Irvette said, giving them both an awkward hug.

"Well, I'll spare you both a hug, but, thanks, all the same." Zelos said, smiling.

"You are most welcome young sire. Do remember the values that were taught to you by your late parents. They are all valuable lessons to be learnt, and forever remembered." Craig said.

"Well, both of you should be on your way now. The portkey has already been activated. Take care." Anna said, kissing the cheek of Irvette's and Zelos's.

"Take care too. We'll miss you both." Irvette said, smiling sadly.

Both Zelos and Irvette picked up their belongings and with one last sad look at their dearest friends, they both took hold of the portkey.

"We'll be waiting for you at home until you return for your vacations. Irvette misses, I'll send you some of your pillows over so that you'll be used to it there at Hogwarts. Zelos sire, I trust you will adapt well? Or shall I send your pillows as well?" Anna asked, grinning cheekily, although tears were clearly formed in her eyes.

"I wish the both of you could come along too." Irvette said, tears gathering in her own eyes.

"Don't be silly misses. You will need to learn to survive on your own. I have half the mind not to send those pillows over." Craig said, sighing.

"I know you would still send them over." Irvette smiled.

"Well, we best be going now before this goodbye's gonna be a wet one." Zelos said, sighing.

"Yeah. Take care. Oh, here you go misses. I made this myself." Anna passed Irvette a piece of cloth.

"I will look at it later alright? See you both soon. Bye!" Irvette said, looking sadly at the both of them.

"Goodbye misses and sire. Take care!"

"Bye!"

With that, the twins disappeared from the butler and maid's sight.

"I'm pretty worried." Craig admitted after a short silence.

"Me too Craig. Me too." Anna said, putting a hand on Craig's shoulders. "We'll just have to trust the both of them, right?" Anna said, wiping a tear from her eyes.  
"Come on, let's go home. There's much to do." Craig said, and they both of them apparated home, the home that belonged to their masters.

---

well, liked it I hope? (: REVIEWS PLEASE! (: kthxbye! 3 


	5. Chapter 5

This one's longer! (: Hope you guys like it! REVIEW PLEASSEEE! LOVE&HUG&KISSES!  
-JAZZirvette♥

---

Irvette was about to puke from all the screaming. This was really the first time she has traveled by a portkey, and she really did not want to do that again. It was a really frightening experience.

Irvette brushed herself and took her brother's outstretched arm and pulled herself up. Zelos brushed aside a strand of hair that was in Irvette's face and tucked it behind her ears.

"A new beginning, at Hogwarts huh." Irvette said, starting at awe at the magnificent looking castle.

Zelos looked at his sister. Her face looked tired from all the happenings in the past few days. He only prayed and hope that this new beginning would be a much better one that the previous one.

"Yeah. We'll make it won't we?" Zelos said.

"Yeah, we will." Irvette answered as she turned to her brother and hugged him tight. "We will make it through."

"I will protect you Ircky, with all that I have." Zelos said, hugging his sister and mentally vowing to never let her suffer so much anymore.

"Just stay safe for me alright? I don't want to lose you too." Irvette said.

"You just stay out of harm's way, and so will I." Zelos said, kissing Irvette on the forehead.

"Ready?" Zelos asked, putting his hand forward for Irvette to hold.

"Yeah." Irvette said, taking her brother's hand and they both of them proceeded up the stairs that they saw and up into a large corridor.

"Erm. Zecky? Any idea where are we supposed to head to?" Irvette asked, looking at the corridors that never seem to end.

"N-not really." Zelos answered, smiling sheepishly.

"Let's go here." Irvette said, pointing to their left.

"Sure." Zelos said, though unsure.

The both of them wandered for some time before they were found by a stern looking teacher who introduced herself as professor McGonagall. She sure was stiff. They were led to a room where their belongings were deposited, and then professor McGonagall walked them down a few spiraling staircases, and up and left and right, and finally, they stopped in front of a gargoyle statue.

"Cheesecake drops." she said. The statue turns and a staircase appears before them ,and the twins step up onto the first step gingerly after her, occasionally looking at each other with confused looks.

"Ahh. Professor McGonagall. I see you found our two lost sheep. Hello. I am professor Dumbledore, head master of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.." the man said.

Albus Dumbledore was exactly the way Irvette imagined him to be. Old, wrinkly, and very kind. He has explained everything they needed to know by the end of their conversation and they were sent off to rest in a temporary room set up for them for the 3 days before all the other students arrive here at Hogwarts. Sorting will take place then, and then their uniform badges will be changed accordingly. Irvette was excited. For the next day, she found that she had nothing to do. She woke up in the morning and both herself and Zelos went to the great hall for breakfast with the teachers. It was really awkward, but the food was really good, and Irvette felt very much well-fed that day. She spent the remaining of the morning in her room with Zelos, reading her book while Zelos rested and fussed about to make sure that she was comfortable since her pillows hadn't arrived yet. By the evening, Irvette had finished reading about the history of Hogwarts, and she and Zelos discovered a map of Hogwarts in the library, and took the time to memorize the map, now both of them were sure that they were not going to get lost anytime soon. Irvette had also gone through her charms book and halfway through her potions book. Zelos was reading a book on dragons that he found in their library. The both of them went for dinner only when a house elf that was sent by Dumbledore appeared and told them that dinner was ready.

After a wonderful meal , Irvette and Zelos headed up to their room and continued with their own reading. By night fall, both of their eyes were weary, but Irvette refused to put down her defense against the dark arts text book, so she ended up falling asleep on the couch, and Zelos had to carry her back to her room. Zelos had then spend the night in her room, falling asleep on the floor since he was watching her to make sure she will be alright. But the rhythm of her breathing was slowly putting him to sleep, and so, he fell asleep in a really awkward position. By the morning when he woke, he realized that he has got a stiff neck.

Irvette had only laughed it off, and proceeded to massage him to make him feel better. It did, and the day was spent with eating and more reading. By the end of the day, Irvette had gotten through most of her textbooks, and was excited for the day after tomorrow.

"I am too tired to be excited. Good night princess." Zelos said, kissing Irvette on the forehead before going to his room to sleep.

"Goodnight Zecky. Sleep tight. I hope you don't get another stiff neck." Irvette said, smiling as she went to her own room.

The next day was a good morning to wake up to. Irvette had received her pillows first thing in the morning, which reminded her that her butler had handed her a letter before they left. She found it and read it. By the end of the letter, she was tearing and she realized how much she missed her late family, and her house helpers. Zelos has woken up and went to look for her, and found her crying into her arms as she curled herself in a fetus position against the headboard.

"Hush little baby don't you cry everything's gonna be alright." Zelos sang, holding her with one arm, and stroking her head gently as her rocked her to calm her.

"Daddy's not going to buy me a mocking bird." Irvette said sadly.

"He would, but why buy a mocking bird when you can have an owl instead?" Zelos asked.

The twins ended up asking for permission to leave school grounds to buy a pet, and they both came back contented with their own pet. Both owls, one black and one white. Irvette had gotten the white one, who's eyes resembled her own and her twin brother's.

During dinner that night, they finally met up with Darius, their eldest brother, when he reached Hogwarts. There was much discussion over the dinner table as he told the twins about the remaining will and many more.  
They were escorted back to their rooms by Darius, and the three siblings fell asleep on the same bed. They were talking about their lives when Irvette had stopped replying. The two guys had considered getting up and going to their own rooms, but they ended up talking for a while longer, and soon, both of them were sleeping too.

---

How was it? Review to tell me! (: kthxbye! 3 


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter. I'm posting as much as I can before my exams come. So I hope you guys review more! thank you so much! LOVE&HUG&KISSES!  
-JAZZirvette♥

---

The next day, Irvette woke up to a loud bam. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She turned to look at the direction the noise had come from, but found no reason for the sound, she was going to plop back into bed to sleep. But she saw a head popping out from the side of her bed. It was Darius, hair messed up, and looked really lost.

"Darius? What are you doing on the floor?" Irvette asked, yawning and stretching at the same time.

"Ask him. Fat pig. Rolled me off the damn bed." Darius said, massaging his shoulder.

"He does seem kind of restless in his sleep. Come here. I'll give you a massage." Irvette said, gesturing for Darius to come to her. Darius beamed like a kid and crawl over to her, careful to make sure that he crawled on Zelos, who woke up with a shout.

"Ouch! That hurt! Darius! What in the world-" Zelos woke up, definitely not in the best of moods.

"You rolled me off the bed! That's just payback. Ahh Ircky, you have a way with those hands of yours." Darius said, closing his eyes and relaxing in her touch.

"That sounds sick. I'm going to wash up now." Zelos said, getting up sleepily and putting on his bedroom slippers. He stopped for a moment to think, and turned back , adding , "Oh, and it's the day of sorting today Ircky.", knowing for sure that Irvette would stop massaging Darius immediately and rush off to get ready.

"Right! I almost forgot! Sorry Darius! I hope you feel better." Irvette said, kissing Darius in the cheek and rushing out of bed, giving Zelos a kiss on the cheek too, and rushing out of the room to clean up.

Zelos turned back and smirked at Darius. "I win." he said, raising his brow playfully.

"You think you did." Darius said, folding his arms, and pouting.

"You're so childish." Zelos said, shaking his head as he walked out of the room. "Ta!" he waved back, sighing as he took slow and mindful steps down the marble floor in his bedroom slippers.

He stood by the stairs and watched as Irvette fussed about to find her uniform, socks, shoes, robes and everything that she needed. He smiled gently, silently praying to his late parents to watch over them when ever possible. And thanked Merlin that Irvette was still acting normal.

---

After fussing for what seems like hours to Zelos, he finally found Irvette dressed up in school uniform, hair brushed and tied up into a messy high ponytail that made her look sporty, she had spent the entire afternoon altering the length of her skirt because it was way too long for her liking. She sewed a ribbon into her socks to make it look cuter with the fabric that she had cut out from her skirts. Now she was ready.

Zelos walked to his sister and hugged her from behind.

"You look fine. You look amazing. So don't you worry your little head about how you look." Zelos said, kissing her hair.  
"Thanks Zecky. I'm just worried. What would they think of me when they see me?" Irvette asked, sighing, leaning against her brother's chest.

"They'll think that you're beautiful, and you're a wonderful person." Zelos said, smiling.

"Yeah right. I'll be-"

"Ircky Zecky! Time to go! The students are arriving already. You need to meet up with professor McGonagall for the sorting. Hurry now be- oh. Was I interrupting a serious mood?" Darius asked as he walked into the room.

Zelos scowled at Darius and released Irvette with a kiss on the cheek.

"Not really. Yeah. We can go now. We're ready. The fourth staircase right?" Irvette asked, and Darius nodded.

"Yep. Good luck." Darius said, kissing Irvette on the forehead and patting Zelos on the back.

"See you!" Irvette left, hand in hand with Zelos, both quiet the whole way, thinking about the houses they could be sorted to.

---

Irvette stood silently in the back of the line before Zelos, nervous like hell. The first years were getting sorted, and she was staring worriedly at them, while Zelos and herself were going to get sorted last.

"Zambiziana Forestella." professor McGonagall read. Irvette took a deep breath to calm herself down. Right after that girl, was Irvette herself.

"Ravenclaw!" the old hat shouted.

'Oh great.' Irvette thought as she breathed harder.

"You'll be ok." Zelos whispered from behind her.

"Alright students. I would like to inform you that this year, there will be two transfer student in Hogwarts. They are, Irvette Throne, and Zelos Throne. Your warmest welcome please!" professor McGonagall called out, and immediately, Irvette heard claps and screams and cat-calls from the student.

"Irvette Throne." professor McGonagall called out.

Irvette took another deep breath and walked towards the stool. The hall was quiet as she sat on it, and she felt herself tense up as the hat was lowered onto her hand.

'Ahh. Difficult indeed. Hmm. I see talent. I see oh yes, of course. I see. Hmm. Where to put you? Surely not Ravenclaw, or maybe. Not Hufflepuff, or maybe. Not Slytherin, or maybe. Not Gryffindor, or maybe. Dear dear. What to do with you? Better be… SERLIVANDER!"

---

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEASE THANK YOU! (: kthxbye! 


	7. Chapter 7

As the words ▒Serlivander▓ was yelled by the strange hat, a short applaud came, then silence, then came murmurs throughout.

Irvette looked around her nervously. Surely the hat made a mistake. There was no such house!

⌠P-Professor?■ Irvette asked nervously as she looked at the shocked women.

⌠Yes. I hear you. Yes. Albus?■ McGonagall turned to look at the headmaster, who had an expression that Irvette could not read.

The murmurs in the great hall grew larger and larger, and Irvette just wanted to die on the spot from the embarrassment. How could anyone be sorted to a house that didn▓t exist?

Sentences like, ▒What in Merlin▓s name?▓, ▒Serlivander? What the?▓, ▒Are you sure she▓s in the right school?▓ could be heard throughout the hall.  
⌠SILENCE!■ came a booming voice from Dumbledore. Irvette flinched a little. The hall was now very silent. Dumbledore pondered for a moment, before saying. ⌠I assure you that the hat makes no mistakes, therefore, I shall announce, that there will be a new house, Serlivander!■ with a flick of his wrist, a new table appeared beside the Slytherin table and now a row of flags hung, purple and white were its colors, a griffin, and a crown, a sword and a shield were its symbols. ⌠Now, there will be a re-sorting of students┘■ Dumbledore said. He said a great deal more. But Irvette was not listening. She had made her way to the empty table and sat alone as she felt the each and every pair of eyes in the great hall staring at her. She was relieved however, when Zelos was sorted into the same house.

The sorting went on for a very long time. There were many students to be resorted. In the end, there was only a major shift in the fifth years.

---

Hufflepuff, there were Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Lisa Turpin, Dean Thomas, Megan Jones, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass and Professor Pomona Sprout was their Head of the House.

In Slytherin, there was Crabbe Vincent, Goyle Gregory, Terry Boot, Kevin Entwhistle, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Pansy Parkinson and Professor Severus Snape was their Head of the House.

Gryffindor, there was Parvati Patil, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnigan, Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott, Ernie Macmillan, Wayne Hopkins, Millicent Bulstrode, and their Head of the House was Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Ravenclaw, there was Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Hannah Abbot, and their Head of the House was Professor Filius Flitwick.

And in Serlivander, there was Irvette Throne, Zelos Throne, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, their Head of the House was Professor Darius Throne. The thing was, Serlivander was made up of fifth years and only fifth years. And this greatly puzzled the teachers as there was going to be a huge shift in the dormitories and there was bound to be much problem without the fact that there was a new house that needed a new dormitory that only had 6 students, and that▓s all.

Albus Dumbledore however, saw this as a perfect chance to get the school unity project going. Now that the fifth years are resorted, there was bound to be weird conversations, conflict of interests and much more, and this new sorting was just the thing Hogwarts needed to become stronger. And Albus Dumbledore knew just what to do with the isolated lot.

⌠Now that the whole school has been resorted, I have a few more announcement to make.■ Dumbledore said, standing up. ⌠Firstly, congratulations to those newcomers in Hogwarts, and welcome to those who have been resorted to a new house, namely, most of the fifth years. Thus, seeing that there will a major change of plans for now, you will all remain in the great hall after the feast, and you will spend the night here in the Great Hall till the necessary arrangements are being made for your new dormitory arrangements. As from this moment on, those who are sitting on the same table as your are, this people will be your new house mates, your new friends that share the same dormitory as you. New schedules will also be passed out by the end of the week. For these few days as we all try to fit in, I believe there will be no classes scheduled, and there will only be activities held to get to know each other better. So, let the feast begin.■ when he said that, the hall immediately bustled with activity, and Irvette and Zelos just stared at the food on the table with wide eyes and jaws wide open.

⌠Blaise. Blaise Zabini. I used to be in Slytherin.■ a boy on Irvette▓s right introduced, holding a hand out.

⌠Irvette. Irvette Throne. As you probably know. That is my brother, Zelos Throne.■ Irvette said, shaking his hand. Blaise held her hand to his lips and kissed the tip of her knuckles.

⌠Pleased to meet you.■ Blaise said, smiling charmingly.

Irvette blushed from the gentlemanly gesture from him. ⌠Pleased to meet you too.■

Blaise nodded at Zelos and they shared a manly handshake.

⌠Hermione Granger. I used to be in Gryffindor.■ the other girl in Serlivander said, reaching her hand out.

⌠Irvette.■ ⌠Zelos.■ the twins introduced.  
Irvette got to know Harry and Draco who didn▓t seem like they were on very good terms with each other.

⌠So, new house huh? We really need to learn to get along.■ Blaise said, smiling at Hermione.

⌠I guess. ⌠ Hermione answered.

⌠Well, here▓s my chance to start this all over. Blaise, Blaise Zabini. Pleased to meet you, and sorry about the past four years. I▓m sure this year will be a different year.■ Blaise said, holding out his hand for Hermione.

Irvette looked as Hermione hesitated for a moment before she took Blaise▓s hand. ⌠Pleased to meet you, I▓m Hermione, Hermione Granger. I▓m sure we▓ll have a great year together.■

Irvette smiled at the display. She could still feel the tension beside her between Harry and Draco.

⌠Were you guys enemies or what?■ Zelos asked, cutting the tension. Both Harry and Draco turned and glared at him.

⌠That will be an understatement.■ Draco sneered.

⌠Shut up Malfoy. He doesn▓t care about what you think.■ Harry said, glaring at Draco with menacing eyes.

⌠Oh yeah Potter? Well, you shut up.■ Draco said, glaring back.

Irvette and Zelos looked at each other and Zelos shrugged, indicating that he didn▓t want to have a part in the argument.

⌠Ok guys, break it up. I hate to break it to you, but, you both are in the same house now. Whether you like it or not. You are. So you▓ll just have to suck it up and cork it tight and try to get along because it will be best for the both of you, and the rest of us. We▓re one house, act like one.■ Irvette said, staring hard at the both of them. ⌠Now shake hands and be nice.■

⌠With him?■ both Harry and Draco spat at the same time.

⌠I see you both have lots in common. You should get to know each other better. NOW, shake hands and get over your bloody egos.■ Irvette said, rolling her eyes.

The rest watched as the two boys hesitantly held out their hands and grasp each other▓s hands tightly, sealing the deal.

⌠Alright. Don▓t try to break each other▓s arms now.■ Irvette said, holding their hands and trying to get them to let go.

⌠Ask Potter to stop first.■

⌠Why don▓t you shut your mouth Malfoy?■

⌠Enough! Its Harry and Draco. Not Potter and Malfoy. In case you haven▓t realise, the whole hall is staring at two really immature boys that need to be slapped across the face if they do not stop right now and get it right that you are stuck with each other in the same house, no matter what.■ Irvette said, annoyed.

Harry and Draco looked around, and indeed, the hall was silent and staring at the both of them. They both let go and folded their arms, glaring at each other.  
⌠Well, now that we▓ve got that down, I sure expect a more peaceful life around here.■ Irvette said, smiling sweetly, and finally digging in.

Zelos was observing the reactions of both boys from the corner of his eyes. He noticed that Harry was constantly blushing when he was looking at Irvette, and Draco had the curious look on his face whenever Irvette was speaking. Zelos sighed into his plate or chicken. She▓s only here for one day and there are already boys interested in her. He might just have a small talk with the both of them later when he catches them, without Irvette.

After the feast, the hall was cleared and sleeping bags were conjured. The students were assigned toilets to go to, to wash up before bedtime. Lucky for Hermione and Irvette, they were the only girls in their house, so they had the whole prefect▓s bathroom to themselves. And of course, they decided to take a bubble bath in the huge bath tub.

⌠It▓s great isn▓t it? Hogwarts I mean.■ Hermione says, breaking the slightly awkward silence in the bathroom.

⌠Yeah. It is everything I▓ve read about and more. It▓s amazing. Hogwarts is.■ Irvette answers, looking at Hermione from the edge that she was at. She moved to the controls and added more soap into the bath and watched as it bubbled some more.

⌠I▓ve been here for four years. This is my fifth. In the past four years, it was really exciting. I would never trade it for anything else in the world. But this year, this year is different. I know for sure something big is going to happen. I mean, its not every year a new house is created, in fact, it doesn▓t happen at all like this. And, you▓re here, in the same picture with me, the same foreground, and the same background. And I really hope that we could be good friends. You know, I always hang out with Harry and Ron, they are just, guys, and guys are not like girls, and somehow, being friends with them, as exciting and wonderful the experience has been, I lost my girly side to me, and now, now that you, a girl, in the same house as me, I was thinking, maybe, just maybe, I could start over, and you could be my friend. Would you like to be my friend?■ Hermione asks, looking at Irvette sincerely.

Irvette could feel the sincerity from each word, and she felt touched and comforted to know that she had a friend now.

⌠Hermione, you didn▓t have to ask. I was planning to, from the beginning, to be your friend, a best friend maybe. Seeing that we are the only girls in this really, under populated house, I really want to get to know you better Hermione. And I really want to be your friend.■ Irvette said, smiling.

⌠Really? You mean that? You want to be friends with me?■ Hermione asked, beaming.

⌠Unless you don▓t want to.■ Irvette answers, beaming too. The two girls share a hug happily, and almost immediately break it up.

⌠Ok. Hugging naked with a girl, feels wrong.■ Irvette said, shuddering.

⌠I know.■ Hermione answered.

Both girls started laughing immediately. ⌠Come on. Let▓s get going before they lock the doors to the great hall and we have to sleep by the corridor.■ Hermione said, stepping out from the bath.

⌠Herms, I can call you Herms right? Great. You are really pretty. You just need to dress up, put a little more make up, and you▓ll be hot. Guys will be all over you.■ Irvette said, stepping out too.

⌠Really Irvette. Be serious come on.■ Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

⌠Ircky.■

⌠What?■ Hermione looked at her confused.

⌠You can call me Ircky. That▓s what my brothers call me.■ Irvette said, smiling.

⌠Oh, yeah. Your brother.■ Hermione says, turning away, blushing.

⌠You▓re blushing! You like my brother! You like Zecky!■ Irvette said, folding her arms and shaking her head at Hermione.

⌠I do. So get over it. Besides, Harry and Draco are so interested in you.■ Hermione said, as she put on her pajamas, a pair of slacks with a large shirt.

⌠Are not. They are too into themselves to notice anyone else. If I knew better, they are interest in each other.■ Irvette said, rolling her eyes, and pulling on her pink pajama trousers that had small teddy bears on it and a white tank top on.

⌠They so do. And Harry and Malfoy? No way.■ Hermione said, looking at Irvette like she was mad.

⌠I▓m serious Herms. Not. Both of them together? Totally ewwish. And what▒s with the last names?■ Irvette said, pulling her hair up into a messy bun, and brushing her bangs aside, and pulling her locket over her head.

⌠That. Mal-Draco was really a mean jerk over the past four years. He earned the nickname ferret. Trust me, I mean it literally.■ Hermione said, chuckling at the memory of a white ferret.

⌠Do I really want to know.■ Irvette commented as they walked down the corridor and past the boy▓s toilet where they realized it was silent. The boys were probably done.  
⌠Not really. But its great for my memory sake. Keeps me sane.■ Hermione said, looking pleased.  
⌠I don▓t think so. You seem loony to me.■ Irvette said, shrugging. ⌠But I still love you my sister.■ Irvette said, putting an arm around Hermione▓s shoulders. ⌠Who ever knew? Hermy and Ircky. How cute.■

⌠Seriously Ircky? You▓re the one with the sanity problem.■ Hermione said, rolling her eyes and putting an arm on Irvette▓s waist as the walked into the great hall together.

As they walked in, a gust of different scents from fruity to stinky hit their faces. Mostly the smell came from the different shampoo and soaps that the girls in the great hall were using. Many of them were sitting around, talking and brushing their hair.

Irvette and Hermione located their sleeping bags and belongings. Irvette took out her own brush and started brushing her hair, and Hermione just stared at her.

⌠What? You don▓t own a brush?■ Irvette asked, noticing that Hermione wasn▓t brushing her hair.

⌠Don▓t have the habit of brushing my hair.■ Hermione answered, shrugging.

⌠Well, starting now, you do.■ Irvette said, digging in her bag and handing Hermione her other brush.

Hermione sighed and took it from her, brushing her thick brown hair.

⌠Hey.■ Irvette turned around to see her brother and the boys.

⌠Hey you.■ Irvette answered. Zelos kissed her on the forehead, sitting down beside her.

⌠Just coming around to see how my dearest sister is doing.■ Zelos said, smiling at Hermione who blushed.

⌠She▓s fine, and she found a great new hot friend.■ Irvette said, gesturing for the rest to hang around.

⌠Let me guess? That lady over there?■ Zelos said, nodding towards Hermione.

⌠Yes. That hot new friend.■ Irvette smirked as she saw Hermione blush further.

⌠Alright. Well, good night, sleep well, I▓ll see you in the morning. We▓re just a few rows away in case you need anything. Yell, real loudly.■ Zelos said, kissing Irvette on the forehead, and stroking her hair.

⌠I will. Really.■ Irvette snorted, kissing her brother on the cheek.

⌠Good night Hermione.■ Zelos said, smiling.

⌠G-Good night.■

⌠Night everyone.■

⌠Night.■

The boys left and Hermione and Irvette just stared on as they made their way back to their places, just two rows away from them.

⌠You are so into my brother.■ Irvette said, lying down and making herself comfortable.

⌠Not that much. But I am attracted to him. So, drop it.■ Hermione said, lying on her own sleeping bag, smiling at the ceiling, her cheeks still warm.

⌠I could tell him-■

⌠Don▓t you dare.■

⌠I love you too sis.■

⌠You▓re aggravating.■ Hermione huffed.

⌠Hey thanks. Night Hermy.■

⌠Night Ircky.■

--- 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry if this one took so long! I was so busy! I promise it's coming up fast now:  
-JAZZirvette3

---

Irvette has woken up to the bustle of the students in Hogwarts who seem to be all ready to start lessons. It was two day after the sorting, and today was the last day of free time with no classes, for some students.

⌠Morning Irvette.■ a soft voice called, and Irvette turned to the voice.

⌠Oh. Morning to you too Hermy.■ Irvette answered, sighing.

⌠Rise and shine! Come on you. We need to get ready and get going.■ Hermione said, dragging Irvette out of her sleeping bag.

⌠It▓s too early Hermione. Go wake someone else. Zelos maybe.■ Irvette said, clutching onto her sleeping bag tight, refusing to let go.

⌠He▓s up already you lazy bum! He▓s gone with the guys to wash up. We are gonna be late for icebreakers!■ Hermione said, tugging at Irvette▓s pajama pants.

⌠Ok! I▓m up already! Just relax already would you?■ Irvette sat up and stretch, almost promptly falling back into her sleeping bag if not for Hermione pulling her ass off the ground.  
The girls got ready and met the guys at their table. Their belongings had been zapped away and now in the place of the sleeping bags were the tables for dining purposes.

The 6 Serlivander students ate up quietly, most of them too tired to speak. Irvette was developing a backache from sleeping on the hard floor, and Zelos was almost falling asleep on his pancakes.

After breakfast, the 6 of them went off to find the twin▓s elder brother. Professor Throne. They were going to be informed about their new dwelling place.

⌠Morning Professor Throne.■ The 6 of them greeted as they walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where they were told to meet. Darius gestured for them to take a seat each.  
⌠As you know. I am the head of the house of Serlivander. As new as I am to this school, I am to this house, and to the rules of this school. But basically, we▓re off to a fresh start. So, new dormitories. You▓ll love them.■ Darius guided them down a series of corridors and they ended up on front of a portrait that had a relatively middle aged man.  
⌠Password?■ the man in the portrait asked.

⌠This is Merlot you see in the portrait. Behind this portrait is your dormitory. As you know, it is advisable to not bring anyone into your dormitories. The password is tears of a broken willow.■ Darius explained.

⌠Enter.■ Merlot answered, and the portrait swung open.

The 6 students walked in, and was greeted with an unfamiliar but beautiful sight.

As they stepped into the room, the carpeted floor felt soft to walk on, even with shoes. There was purple and white furniture that was meant to match the badge of Serlivander. There were 6 doors.

⌠3 rooms are bedrooms. Two to a room. Same gender in each room please. Appreciate and do not tell anyone about this arrangements. You are all the only students to have one other roommate instead of 3 or 5 because there are only 6 of you. You have toilets in your dormitories, which means, you don▒t have to wake up so early to fight for the toilet with the rest of the student population for the toilets along the corridors on the third floor.. The two doors at the ends, one for the boys and the other, the girls. The other room is the kitchen. Yes, you have a kitchen, I think you▓ll find that it▓s a good thing you have that. As you might already guessed so, you will be taking a few different subjects from the other students in Hogwarts. You will be trained as a wizard or witch in a more special and in depth manner. Oh and in Dumbledore▓s words, ▒They are to achieve great things with their potential▓ or something some sort like that. So. Here are your time tables. Your things are in your rooms and,■ Darius handed

them their schedules, ⌠I▓ll meet you guys out here, you should probably change into something more appropriate for sports, like, quidttich.■ Darius said, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. ⌠Hurry now.■

Irvette looked at Hermione, and they proceeded to the first room, and indeed, their trunk was inside. They stood at awe at the magnificence of their room before stepping towards their belongings and fishing out their clothes. There were two beds, two dressers, a large wardrobe, and a full length mirror. The beds were facing each other, and the dressers were on the right side of each bed, the wardrobe was directly opposite the door, and the mirror was right beside it. When they opened the wardrobe, there were dresses, robes and other clothing that did not belong to them, so Irvette and Hermione went outside to tell Darius.

⌠Oh right, I forgot to tell you all,■ Darius said, gesturing for all 6 of them to go into Irvette and Hermione▓s room. ⌠the clothes in the wardrobe are for you guys. As you can see, there are dresses for the girls, and dress robes for the guys. You will be expected to attend quite a number of functions, or balls as Dumbledore has chosen the 6 of you to be representatives of Hogwarts. The robes in there are your battle robes, and other what nots are just, you will know when you need them. There are two of each, and they are nearly identical. So, no fighting.■ Darius said, smiling. ⌠Of course I don▓t expect you to. There are 6 pairs of gloves in the drawers, 3 pairs for each student. Whenever you are in school uniform, or in fact, you might just want to get use to wearing them all the time. These gloves are more than just gloves, you will learn how to use them to the fullest extent soon. I will be teaching you a little of that too. And you have been color coded.■ Darius said, picking a pair of gloves out from t

he drawer. ⌠Like this one. It belongs to Irvette. All of you have white gloves. But it▓s the gem on it that is important. Irvette▓s gem is the ruby, red. Hermione▓s is the purple diamond. Zelos has the plain diamond. Draco has the sapphire, Harry, you have the emerald, and Blaise, you have the Blackstone. All of which has special meanings and special abilities. So I suggest you don▓t try to mix and match because it might just seriously mess up your magic. Oh and the gloves have been spelled to not be soiled easily.■ Darius said, helping Irvette slip on her gloves. ⌠Ahh, just like Dumbledore to make it a perfect fit. Right. So, maybe we▓ll just get to know what subjects you▓ll be taking instead of playing quidttich. Yes, that▓s a good idea. Alright people. Gloves and uniforms, with robes now. Run along, hurry up.■ Darius said, almost too enthusiastically as he ushered the boys out of the room and stepped out himself.

Irvette turned to look at Hermione and then to the glove she was wearing. The gems were situated on the back of her hand, in the middle, and it was rather large, and Irvette knew the gems were authentic as they sparkled beautifully.

⌠This is beautiful,■ Hermione gasp as she put on hers. ⌠and it feels like part of my skin.■

⌠Isn▓t it weird? To be treated so differently from the rest of the school.■ Irvette said, putting on the robe that she took from the wardrobe, a slipping it on. The robe held the Hogwarts crest on the left, and on the left collar there was a small Serlivander crest, and her name ▒Irvette▓ in gold stitching right beside it.

⌠I know. And, it seems all the more weird for me, I▓m well, muggleborn you see.■

⌠Hermione! It doesn▓t matter if you▓re a muggleborn or not! You▓re a brilliant witch! Well, at least I heard you were, and plus, I think you▓re a great friend. If I have a chance so be special, you have the same chance too.■ Irvette said, slipping her wand into the wand pocket located on the right side of the robe.

⌠Thanks Ircky. I really don▓t know what I▓d do if I were the only girl in this house.■ Hermione said, pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

⌠I▓m just glad that you are here with me. This is all so new to me. I used to be home schooled you see.■ Irvette said, brushing her hair, and then pulling it into a bun with a chopstick.

⌠This is new to me too, but we▓ll get through this, together.■ Hermione said, placing her gloved hand on Irvette▓s shoulder.

The two girls stood in front of the full length mirror, admiring their robes and gloves.

⌠We will. We have to.■

RATE AND REVIEW! 3 KTHXBYE! 


	9. Chapter 9

One more up:  
Enjoy!  
-JAZZirvette3

---

Darius had gone off to the headmaster▓s office and told him of the plans he had for the students in Serlivander house. Dumbledore had said a couple of unimportant stuff, and handed Darius 6 gold lockets, each with the different gems for the 6 different students. There was also the rings, with also the gems to represent the 6 of them. Darius was told what those were for, and then he left, sighing. There was so much to do with so little time, he hope he had enough time. But he was really worried for Irvette and Zelos. Since their parents▓ death, there seemed to be no time for the twins to grief properly. Everything was just happening so fast, and so constantly, that Darius was worried that if the twins weren▓t given some time off alone, they might break down. For now, he could only hope for the best, and pray to Merlin that sending the twins to Hogwarts was not a mistake, and even with a change of such magnitude in Hogwarts, everything will still progress steadily and surely. Things had to change for the better, it has to.

---

Zelos had to share a room with Harry Potter. All because the boys agreed that if Harry and Draco were in the same room, they might not live to see the sunrise tomorrow. Well, they also agreed that they▓ll work on their ▒friendship▓, and hopefully, this was not a permanent arrangement. Zelos and Harry got dressed in silence, and went to the common room. Zelos noticed that there were 3 couches. One couch for 3, another for 2 and the other for 1. Just enough for all six of them in the house. Harry sat on one end of the 3 seater, and Zelos sat on the other end. Draco and Blaise came in a short while later and joined them, Blaise sitting on the 2 seater and Draco sitting alone.

⌠This is awkward.■ Zelos commented, when no one offered to break the silence.

⌠There are worst times,■ Blaise joked, smiling. ⌠Where are the girls?■

Almost on cue, Hermione and Irvette appeared, and Irvette took the seat between Harry and her brother, and leaned against Zelos. Hermione had no choice but to take the seat beside Blaise.

Silence took over the room for a while. Slowly, but surely, the whole thing about the new house and everything else was starting to sink into the 6 Serlivander students▓ minds.

⌠We are in the same house, we need to start communicating at some point, right?■ Irvette asked, obviously disturbed by the silence.  
⌠We will, just not yet.■ Harry said, glaring at Draco.

There was once more, just silence, just before the portrait opened and slammed shut.

⌠Hello kids. I see you▓re getting to know each other better, in silence. Is there some mind reading going on?■ Darius joked, dropping a ring and a locket on each one of them. ⌠Locket and ring. Very important. Lockets over your heads now, yes. There in the center are your gems. Make sure you▓re wearing the right one. Do try not to take it off, unless you▓re in the shower, or you can shower with it on, the gloves, rings and lockets are water proof. See the button on the left of the locket? That▓s a portkey. Dumbledore has instructed me to tell you that this button is for emergencies only. It▓s a portkey that can be used over and over again. Only the one that owns the gem can activate it. It is a portkey straight back here to Hogwarts, here in your common room. We▓ll have some practice with that later. Rings, this one▓s important too. On the left hand, index finger please. Good, same thing, your ring, your gem, your command. This acts as a link to all 6 of you. In fact, so is the locket. But this ring is special . You can call out to your team mates with this. You can▓t see it now, but when someone tries to call out to you, half your gem will change to the color of the one who called you, and if more than one of you tries to contact the same person, the ring will divide itself accordingly. And that▓s when the button on the right of your locket comes in handy. You can portkey to the person who called out to you, I don▓t really know how it works, but it just does. If all 5 of you tries to call one same person, the gem will turn white. That▓s when the 5 will be transported to that one person. We▓ll have practice with that too. Don▓t worry too much. It may seem a little confusing now, but after a few practices, you▓ll be used to it. The locket can be used as a key, I will tell you where that key works. There are many more functions, but this are just the few basic ones you really need to know.■ Darius said, sitting down on the table that the couches surrounded.

⌠That was just basic? I hate to know what▓s advanced.■ Zelos said, staring that the locket and the ring designs. They were done very beautifully.

Darius ignored him and continued. ⌠The subjects you take, will differ in some way with the rest of the student population. For instance, you▓ll have Dueling Arts class, Wandless Magic Arts class, and Weaponry Arts class. Weaponry and Dueling Arts are taught side by side. You▓ll take Potions, DADA, Charms and Transfigurations like the rest of the school. You may choose to take Herbology, Divination or Arithmacy class if you want to. But it isn▓t really that necessary. And trust me, you want to keep those classes to a minimum other than the ones that I▓ve listed. DWA, also known as Dueling and Weaponry Arts class has quite a bit of work to do. And its taxing on your health if you are not trained well enough. I don▓t suppose anyone of you want to take anymore subjects, maybe Herbology if you want to go into Healers, but then again, WMA, Wandless Magic Arts class will be teaching you how to heal without a wand, or anything else for that matter. Just you, and your magic. Divination, is, well, kinda loony if you ask me. I wouldn▓t take that subject if I had a choice. Arithmacy is just, plain boring. So, it is really up to you. Alright, now that we▓re done here, mostly, since I really am not a good person to elaborate, Dumbledore has arranged for dancing classes.■ Darius said, almost too cheerfully in Zelos▓s opinion.

⌠Dancing classes?!■ Draco and Harry shouted, shocked.

⌠Yes, dancing classes. Not prance around dancing, but social dancing. There▓ll be a few balls coming right up, and for each one, maybe one, or two pairs will have to be represent Hogwarts, and dancing is involved. And since there are only 2 girls in this house, they▓ll probably be the ones who frequent those functions. I know Irvette, Zelos, Draco and Blaise has the basics right already, but you still have to go for lessons. Dumbledore has got you all a teacher. So, off you go. The great hall has plenty of space, and the students were told to stay clear, so you don▓t have to worry.■ Darius said, pulling Irvette to her feet. ⌠Come on kids, the first ball that you have to go to is one of the ministry▓s more popular ones. You don▓t want to keep tripping over your partner▓s feet trying to get it right.■

The 6 of them went to the great hall, not knowing what was about to be presented to them, and how harsh it was on some of their fragile body.

Rate and Review please! KTHXBYE! (: 


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you like this one! Sorry the punctuations come out weird, there's something wrong with my Mircosoft Words.  
-JAZZirvette3

-ENJOY!

The 6 Serlivander students trudged up the stairs, all too tired to speak. The teacher who were teaching them was strict, and even the slightest jerk was not entertained. Every step they took had to be perfectly executed, no mistakes, no jerks, just perfect steps with the perfect poise, pose, posture and no jerks. Emphasis was put on ▓no jerks you bunch of dung brains!▓ With each jerk, they had to start over from the beginning, and the girls had to wear very tall and thin heels to train for ▒a long night▓ as the teacher put it, and they were tripping multiple times, and losing balance almost every 2 minutes. They were taught to get their postures perfect, balancing stuff on their heads and walking on a thin wooden plank hovering in mid air, or a ▒bloody thin stick▓ as Harry puts it. There were no safe landings in the whole practice, and Irvette was only too glad that there were no fatal injuries. They practiced for almost 5 hours, non-stop, and both Hermione and Irvette had fallen so many times, Irvette was sure that her sides had bruises, and more falls would mean a sprained or broken ankle for her. The teacher, also known as ▒the terminator▓ as named by the 6 of them, had picked Irvette and Draco for the ministry▓s function, and picked out their clothing for them. Draco was going to wear a black suit, and Irvette, a sparkling dark grey dress that reached her ankles, Irvette thought it made her look old but she was too tired to even hold up her hands, let alone protest about the color. The teacher had taught her to charm her gloves to extend its length to end slightly above her elbow to make her look more elegant. The 6 of them washed up without complaining, none of them having actually any energy left to do any talking. Blaise had almost fell asleep in the shower, even with the water splashing at his face. Hermione had washed up really quickly, and fell promptly asleep, sprawled on the bed in an unglamorous manner that Irvette thought ▒the terminator▓, if he did see her, would yank her out of bed, and demand that she did more walking in her high heels and fall asleep ▒elegantly▓, or else.

Irvette had tried to fall asleep, as tired as she was, she wasn▓t used to the bed, and was having difficulties sleeping. The bruise on her side wasn▓t giving her an easy time either. With each small movement, the bruise could be felt, and she found herself crawling into Zelos▓s bed soon after, and he welcomed her with open arms. Cuddling with each other, the twins finally fell asleep.

---

⌠They look so cute.■

⌠No they don▓t, they look adorable.■

⌠Why are we not waking them up?■

⌠Because they look so adorable together!■ a girly voice said. Zelos could only guess that it was Hermione.

He inhaled deeply and the smell he knew too well entered his nasal. Sometimes Zelos thought he might be able to recognize Irvette with his sense of smell, just like an animal.

⌠It▓s a waste of my time, staring at people sleeping.■ a voice and sentence, Zelos could recognize as Draco▓s.

⌠Shut it Malfoy, you▓re just jealous.■ that would be Harry, Zelos thought.

⌠Guys, we agreed on get along. It starts with the name.■ Blaise.

⌠Yeah Harry. Just try to get along, we▓re in the same house afterall.■ Hermione.

Zelos cracked open his eyes and stared at the four people in his room. Hermione and Blaise were sitting on Harry▓s bed and Harry and Draco were at the ends of the room. Typical.

⌠Morning.■ Zelos said, sitting up while expertly pulling Irvette to his chest and not waking her up.

⌠Morning.■ they chorused, too cheerful in the morning.  
⌠We missed dinner last night. Professor Throne left us a note telling us to take breakfast together in the kitchen.■ Blaise explained.

⌠Oh, I see, she▓ll wake soon. She▓s starting to anyway.■ Zelos said, referring to Irvette. He could heard her breath starting to become more irregular, a sign that she was starting to wake up.  
⌠I woke up in the middle of the night to find her missing, I thought she was in the bathroom or something, but she didn▓t return for a long while. I almost panicked. Thankfully, I came to your room before panicking, and saw her here.■ Hermione explained.

⌠Oh, sorry about that. She▓s still not used to the bed, we both are not. But we used to have the habit of sharing the same bed, so I guess, we should get used to it soon, but you might want to get use to finding her gone in the middle of the night and finding her here,■ Zelos said. ⌠Morning sleepyhead.■ Zelos kissed the top of Irvette▓s head.

Irvette had woken up to voices, and the vibration from under her ear meant that she was lying on her brother, who was speaking. ⌠morning Zecky.■ she turned and saw the rest of them. ⌠Morning.■ she yawned, cuddling tenderly with her brother, and burying her face deeper into her brother▓s chest, inhaling his manly scent that she was used to, and loved.

⌠It▓s time to get up already Ircky.■ Hermione said, folding her arms.

⌠No.■

⌠What, no? It▓s not your choice young lady. Get up.■ Hermione said, getting on her feet and walking towards her.

⌠Give her a few more minutes. You guys should go ahead first.■ Zelos said, knowing that Irvette will be in a bad mood if Hermione were to wake her now.

⌠Ok. Be quick Ircky. Don▓t take all day.■ Hermione said, walking out with the rest of them.

Irvette sighed and hugged her brother closer. She had a dream of her parents, and how they could have died. Irvette realized that she did not really have the time to grief for her parents, and now that she saw them in her dream, the tears just came, non-stop.

⌠Ircky? What▓s wrong?■ Zelos said when he felt a spot on his shirt get wet. He moved her head and peered at her face, just as a tear fell down her face.

⌠I miss them.■ Irvette said simply, staring Zelos in the eye. ⌠I had a dream. About Dad and mom.■

⌠Irvette, its just a dream. I miss them too. But they can▓t come back anymore.■ Zelos said, holding her to his chest once more and stroking her hair gently, trying to soothe her.

⌠They died so brutally. It was horrible Zecky.■ Irvette cried, harder into his chest.

⌠It was only a dream. They couldn▓t have. They died by the killing curse.■ Zelos said, frowning.

⌠They did? I thought, I thought they-■

⌠They didn▓t want to tell you yet, then after, you didn▓t ask. So I didn▓t want to bring it up.■ Zelos said, sighing as he tried to fight the urge to cry. He too, missed his parents a lot. His father especially.

⌠They studied at Hogwarts too, right?■ Irvette asked, wiping her tears.

⌠Yeah, why?■ Zelos asked.

⌠Then we▓ll turn out well too.■ Irvette said, smiling. ⌠I▓m alright now.■ she got up from the bed and kissed Zelos on the cheek.

⌠You sure?■ Zelos said, looking at her tired eyes.

⌠I▓m always sure.■

---

Hope you ebjoyed that:  
RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE! KTHXBYE!  
P.S: I'll be posting about two more chapters before I stop for a while to know if anyone is actually even reading this, so, REVIEW, PLEAAASSEE! (: 


	11. Chapter 11

Alrighty, here's another, enjoy yourselves:  
-JAZZirvette3

Please start reviewing to tell me how's the story going, and should I continue, or start a whole serious again, THANKS:  
I LOVE YA ALL!

---

Breakfast was rather quiet, and the sextet (any group of six people) dress quickly to prepare for the first day of lessons. The walk down the corridor to their first class, Potions, was rather eventful. Everyone who walked by had this look of fear or spite in their eyes. The first through fourth year mostly had looks of admiration for the sextet. It send uneasy vibes down Irvette▓s spine every time she saw a junior scramble out of their way. They seem to look intimidating, or something. Entry into the Potion▓s classroom wasn▓t an eventful one either. Professor Snape ensured that the sextet were spilt up, and pair with students like Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Crabbe Vincent, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, and Luna Lovegood.

Irvette was working with Neville who seemed very nervous.

⌠Are you alright Neville?■ she asked, when she saw his hands shaking as he chopped up the rat▓s liver.

⌠I-I▓m alright.■ Neville said, setting the knife down on the chopping board carefully. ⌠You might just want to, you know-■

⌠Mr Longbottom just wants to warn you that you might blow up anytime if you▓re sharing a cauldron with him,■ Professor Snape said as he hovered over their cauldron. ⌠Since he is the first student to be confused without drinking the Befuddlement Draught.■

⌠With all due respect sir, I think Neville can be a great potions master, just like yourself,■ Irvette said, pissed off with the extreme cold in the classroom, and Snape▓s constant reminder to Neville and Ron about their ability to mess up has become and incessant nag. ⌠If, you give him a chance to.■

⌠Nobody cares about what you think,■ Snape said, stepping away from the cauldron, and flicking his unsightly greasy hair from his face. ⌠It▓s what happens that matters. In this case, Longbottom is sure to mess up your Befuddlement draught.■ Snape said, face showing a bit of how upset he was with a terrible frown.  
⌠As I said, if,■ Irvette stopped for a dramatic effect. ⌠you give him a chance to, sir. And isn▓t messing up the draught what you think would happen?■ Irvette glared as hard as she could at the back of the potion▓s master.

⌠I suggest, you get back to work miss Throne. Anymore misbehavior from you, shall result in points taken away or even detention, if,■ the annoying potions master paused, ⌠you decide that you are more capable of teaching my class than I do.■ with that, he walked to the other end of the room, to probably bug Luna and Cho.

⌠Annoying snob.■ Irvette whispered, throwing in the goat▓s gut harder than she should have, causing the cauldron to sway a little.

⌠H-He is right, you know. That-that I will, some how, mess up this potion.■ Neville stuttered, looking bashfully at Irvette.

⌠You▓re not going to disappoint me now are you Neville? I believe that you can do it. Without mistakes, perfectly. We▓ll do it, together. And we▓re not going to make a mistake. We▓ll show that snob.■ Irvette said, putting a hand on Neville▓s shoulder.

⌠T-Thank you.■

⌠No problem. Come on Neville. We▓ve got to kick some potion master▓s ass!■ Irvette said, punching her fist into the air animatedly, with confidence in her voice.

She was right, Neville was a good potions master, he just lack lots of confidence. He almost messed up a few times, but an immediate ▒accio▓ was casted by Irvette to retrieve the wrong ingredients.

Overall, Irvette was pleased that their potions turned out well. The day was made even better when Snape found no mistakes in the draught at all, and scrunched his crooked nose in disapproval as he chucked their potions into the cupboard after labeling them, and a small ▒fine job▓ was heard as Irvette dragged Neville and ran out of the room, just before they could hear the, ▒but I am sure this will be the last time.▓

---

⌠I am just amazed that he didn▓t just dock points from you. I▓m sure no one ever spoke to him like that.■ Hermione said as they were eating lunch after potions.

⌠I just have an adorable face.■ Irvette said, smiling.

⌠That, you do.■ Blaise said, smirking.

⌠Hey guys, just wanted to tell you that you might want to be prepared for combat in your next lesson.■ 6 heads turn to face Darius.

⌠Professor Throne.■ Hermione greeted, smiling.

⌠You mean we▓re fighting in DWA? As in hand to hand combat fighting?■ Irvette asked excitedly. She had taken hand to hand combat classes when she was home schooled, and she couldn▓t wait to start learning again, besides, she got her lean body from martial arts.

⌠Some sort. I▓ve got to go now, Dumbledore seems to have a problem with your upcoming function thing.■ Darius said, kissing Irvette on the forehead. ⌠see you in DADA after DWA.■

⌠If I▓m still alive.■ Irvette shouted after his disappearing figure.

⌠Fighting huh?■ Blaise said, downing his pumpkin juice.

⌠I hope there▓s no blood shed.■ Hermione shudders.

The sextet leaves for the DWA class room, on the fifth floor, away from all the other classrooms.

⌠Damn. Why does the classroom have to be on the fifth floor!■ Blaise said, panting. ⌠Because students, this is part of training.■ a feminine voice said. The sextet turned to look at the person who spoke. She was muscular and had a healthy tan, along with red hair. ⌠Hi, I▓m Professor Lyn. I will be teaching you martial arts, meditation, and how to duel, well.■

⌠And I am Professor Han. I will be teaching you how to fight with weapons, some fighting techniques here and there, and I▓ll be training you on an everyday basis, every evening at 7 outside the campus grounds. We▓ll do running, sprinting, climbing of stairs, jumping, climbing of walls, and much more to make you more, suited, for rescue missions and well, what ever else.■ a large, muscular man said. Irvette was concentrating more on the vein that was popping out on his bicep as he spoke.

⌠Right, lose those robes, shoes, socks, and change into these.■ Professor Lyn said, handing them each a stack of clothes.

The sextet came out from their stalls and looked at each other. Each one of them were dressed in identical red slacks and white shirts. The guys were in singlet. A red jacket was worn over the white tops.

⌠Erm, why red?■ Blaise said, shaking his head vigorously. ⌠I hate red.■

⌠I like it. You guys look great! Alright, first up, down thirty!■ Professor Lyn said in a commanding voice.

And immediately, the 6 of them drop to their knees and did 30 push ups. Draco was done first, followed by Zelos, then Harry and Irvette, then Blaise and finally, Hermione.

⌠Right, martial arts. Trains oneself to be disciplined, focused, tough, and you will learn to protect yourself, in times when a wand, is not in hand. Or, you▓re fighting a muggle. Sit ups, 60!■ Professor Lyn shouted, pointing to the ground.

And the sextet got down on their backs and did 60 sit ups each. ⌠While most wizards think of hand to hand combat as muggle fighting, you▓ll find that it may come in handy in some situations. Right. Another 30 sit ups. Learning how to kick takes lots of strength from your whole body. You will have to eat healthy and sleep well. I have ordered the kitchen to serve healthy organic food to you every day for every meal. snacks are not to be entertained, unless, permission is granted, by me, in most cases, it▓s a no. Now, a glass of water will appear by you every hour, no matter what, or where, to ensure that you take in enough liquid. It will only disappear if you consume it. Health potions will be consumed every morning. And a glass of milk every night. Those are just the basics. Oh look at that! Glasses of water! Come on guys, drink up!■

The lesson went on like that for a whole 2 hours. Professor Lyn and Han, randomly shouting commands to do sit ups, push ups, and punching or kicking a punch bag or dummy. They did half an hour of meditation where they discovered that Blaise could no sit still for long, and he was given more push ups to do. After the whole thing, the sextet were sore and tired, and all the two professors could say was, ⌠40 more sit ups and push ups!■

PLEASE REVIEW! KTHXBYE! (: 


	12. Chapter 12

REVIEW PLEASE!  
-JAZZirvette3 Enjoy the story people:  
I love you!

---

⌠I am not going to do that ever again!■ Blaise whined as he emerged from the toilet with a towel around his waist and neck.

⌠Wear something Blaise. And you know that we▓re going to have to do this almost every day. Not to mention, evening practices with ▒the hulk▓.■ Irvette commented, brushing her hair as she sat down on the couch, wincing at the ache in her entire body.

⌠I am not a combat boy. I am a ▒accio fighter to punch for me▓ kind of boy.■ Blaise said, pulling his shirt on.

⌠Stop complaining like a girl would.■ Zelos said, sighing as he sat down on the couch beside his sister, exhausted from all the training.

⌠I feel like I▓ve become more muscular, already.■ Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she too, plopped down on the nearest couch. Just as she said that, cups of water began to appear in the air. ⌠Not again!■

It was only 4 in the afternoon and there were DADA class and charms class to go to. DADA was from 4.30 to 5.30, and charms was from 5.40 to 6.40. Which meant that they would have 20 minutes after class to rest before they had to go for evening practice, which will last for about half an hour, or more. Then dinner was at 8. ⌠I will pass out if everyday were like that. Thank goodness there▓s no DWA tomorrow!■ Blaise said, lying down on the floor.

⌠I can imagine myself aching tomorrow. It▓s going to be much worse than it is today,■ Hermione said, visibly shuddering. ⌠On second thought, maybe I can▓t really imagine myself aching more than I do now.■

⌠Well, more stretching exercises will help. And we have to get used to it if we want to be stronger.■ Zelos said, pulling Irvette to his chest, cuddling her.

⌠You don▓t seem to tired. Any secrets?■ Harry asked as he finally finished his glass of water.

⌠Get used to it. The lesser you complain, the more your body get used to it, then slowly, you▓ll realise, this is going to be nothing in a couple of weeks.■ Zelos said, smiling.

⌠I am not aching all over nor am I hurting all over like a griffin stomped all over my body.■ Blaise said.

Everyone snorted.

⌠That▓s going to help, really.■ Irvette said sarcastically.

⌠Merlin Blaise, you need to be more manly.■ Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she wore her socks and her mary janes.

⌠DADA in 15 minutes, we should start changing and get ready.■ Harry said, standing up, wincing as he felt his muscles tense up.

⌠I hope Darius doesn▓t give up too much work. I might just faint. I can▓t do any homework today. I will never cope!■ Irvette said, throwing her arms in the air as she put on her socks.

⌠You▓ll do just fine,⌠ Zelos said, picking up his book bag as well as Irvette▓s. ⌠I▓ll carry it to class for you.■ Zelos said, knowing that Irvette▓s shoulders were hurting since she visibly shuddered when her shoulder came in contact with his hard chest, and had not leaned on him with her shoulders from then on. ⌠Thanks.■

The sextet left their dormitory and went ahead to their DADA class where they were greeted with too much enthusiasm by Darius.

⌠How are my favorite students doing?■ Darius said, walking over to their tables as they were practicing the Trip jinx and the Protego Charm.

⌠Not too good. I▓m aching all over.■ Irvette said, sending the Trip jinx at Blaise who promptly used the shield charm and deflecting it immediately.

⌠Well done Mr Zabini. Well I▓m sure you▓ll get used to it. How▓s my first day as a teacher? Good? I hope was wondering if I should use the trip jinx or something worse so that you might want to deflect it with more enthusiasm.■ Darius said thoughtfully.

⌠The Trip Jinx is just fine Darius. See, some people are still not getting it right.■ Irvette said, pointing to Seamus Finnigan at the other end of the room.  
⌠I guess so. Well, well done all of you. I hope Han and Lyn hasn▓t been too harsh on you.■ Darius said, ruffling Zelos▓s hair, messing it up. Zelos had half the thought to send Darius a Trip jinx spell.

But before he could do that, a cup of water appeared in front of him, as did five other cups in front of the rest of the Serlivander students.

The sextet look around nervously and in embarrassment. The whole class had stopped working on their jinx and shield, and were watching them with curiosity.

⌠Water? Must be Lyn▓s idea. She and her eat healthy, sleep well, drink lots of stupid liquid.■ Darius said, smirking at Zelos who picked up the glass and down it.

⌠This is so embarrassing. Darius, do something!■ Irvette whispered harshly.

⌠Right, get back to work people! Stop looking!■ Darius shouted and took a step away from the sextet. ⌠And its Professor Throne whenever we▓re having class.■ Darius said proudly.

⌠Yes Professor.■ Irvette said, smiling.

Class ended with an essay on Shield and Jinx essay. Which was not much, but it was the first day of classes! Not to mention, the sextet were too tired to do anything, and they had to last the whole of Charms lesson.

Charms was not entertaining. They did the Flame-Freezing charm and had to do an essay on it, in class. In which Irvette and Zelos had scored full marks since they had done that charm before. This left Hermione rather grumpy as she scored one mark less, since she left out the fact that it was used by witches and the wizards in medieval times who were burned at the stake. They would then scream and pretend to be burning up.

⌠We have 20 minutes before we are officially going to die, a slow painful death. I▒d rather be burnt to death.■ Blaise said as they climb the stairs to their dormitory.

⌠Stop your whining Blaise. You▓ll do fine. We won▓t die so easily.■ Hermione said, smacking him on the back of his head.

⌠You are an embarrassment you know. What would people say if they saw that Serlivander students were sissies, like you.■ Irvette said, shaking her head.

⌠I▓m not a sissy. I▓m just, fragile.■

⌠Gay, you mean?■ Draco drawled, smirking.

They did almost die from the training. And now, they were supposed to walk around with weights around their ankles. Hermione and Blaise had the slightly lighter weights, and Irvette, since she could finish at the same time as Harry, and complete every single obstacle, had the same weight as Harry, and Zelos, along with Draco had the heaviest ones.

⌠I can▓t lift my feet up!■ Blaise whined, irritated by the weights.

⌠Come on, its not that bad, just a little more!■ Hermione said, dragging herself up the stairs. Finally, they reached their dormitory, and Blaise removed the weights immediately.

⌠Gosh! I▓m going to bathe!■ Blaise rushed into the toilet to bathe quickly.

⌠Does it feel like there are 3 girls instead of 2?■ Zelos joked, as he took off his own weights.

Dinner was boring, and there was a ball coming up to welcome the first years, although they had a curfew, next Tuesday. There was also a celebration for the new house on the same day. And the sextet was just happy that they could sleep in the day after the ball since lessons were cancelled for the day. Then the day after the ball, on Thursday, would be the ministry▓s function, and there was practice tomorrow for the sextet, especially Draco and Irvette since there will be attending it.

⌠I cannot even begin with exhausted to describe how I feel.■ Irvette said, falling onto the floor in front of the fireplace after coming back from dinner.  
⌠At least there▓s only DADA and Transfigurations tomorrow morning, then we have the whole after noon off.■ Blaise said, sighing as he took his parchment out to do his DADA homework.

⌠Yeah, for only 3 hours? There▓s dance practice from 3.30 to 5.30. Then there▓s night practice at 7. We▓re doomed!■ Irvette said, throwing her arms in the air for dramatic effect, and begun to fake cry.

⌠Ircky, you▓re so dramatic. Come on, let▓s get homework done and we▓ll just sleep, until we feel awake.■ Hermione said, starting on her essay immediately.

⌠Night.■ Irvette said, picking up her quill.

⌠You▓re not going to do your work?■ Zelos asked.

⌠I▓m just saying it in case I fall asleep while doing my work.■ Irvette said, smiling weakly.

⌠Good idea. Night people.■ Blaise said, putting his head on the table.

⌠But I▓m actually going to begin my work Blaise.■ Irvette said, but Blaise was already asleep by then.

Slowly, the sextet fell asleep one by one, most of them nearly done with their work, and Zelos had even copied a second version of his homework for Blaise.

---

-REVIEW PLEASE! KTHXBYE!  
P.S: I'm probably going to stop for a while now, waiting for your reviews!

Ok, maybe just one more chapter! (: 


	13. Chapter 13

Here's a really short one while I wait for you guys to REVIEW:  
-JAZZirvette3 I hope you have enjoyed my story so far:  
I love you!

---

⌠Ow, my back!■ Blaise exclaimed as he got up. Irvette found herself sleeping on her brother▓s lap, and Zelos was leaning against the couch. Harry was sprawled all over the couch as did Draco on the other. Hermione was sleeping face down on the table, and Blaise, had somehow twisted in the middle of the night, and woke up on a very uncomfortable looking position that looked like he would develop a stiff neck, which he did.

The sextet decided to take their breakfast in their kitchen since none of them were energetic enough to get up and get going. Breakfast was quiet, other than a few moans and groans from Blaise as he shifted in his seat.

Hermione and Irvette decided that they would keep as still as they could so that they wouldn▓t hurt so much.

The 3 other boys just refused to show that they were aching at all, other than Harry constantly massaging his neck.

DADA was boring today. Darius hadn▓t been in class, and the sextet concluded that he overslept or totally forgot about lessons, but before the period ended, a message appeared on the board saying, ▒hand in your homework! And I did not forget about lessons today, nor did I oversleep! Not much anyways.▓

The class laughed when they read the message.

Transfiguration proved to be something that Irvette was not particularly good in, and she needed constant help from Draco who was her partner. She nearly turned his fingernails into dust if not for his quick reflexes.

The six of them decided to skip lunch and sleep through the entire afternoon they had free. And immediately after, they went for their dance practice, which, as usual, turned out to be a challenge. Draco and Irvette had to dance a few dance together to get used to each other, and apparently, there was a special dance for the function, and they had to learn it quick. By the end of the lesson, Irvette was barely able to support herself and Draco had to do that. Zelos was too tired from tossing Hermione over and over again to practice for a dance that was similar to the dance that was danced on the Yule ball, to care if Draco▓s arms were around Irvette▓s waist the entire way back to their dormitories. Luckily for them, even practice was cancelled for the day as both Han and Lyn were needed for a mission in the ministry.

Dinner was taken in the kitchen once more, and the six of them went to bed early to get ready for the long Thursday ahead.

---

OK NOW! REVIEW PEOPLE! KTHXBYE:  
3 


End file.
